More Fun Comics Vol 1 79
* Antagonists: * ** his gang: Mugger, et. al. * Pretty Boy Benton Other Characters: * Judge Claridge * Warden Lawson * Riggs, butler * District Attorney Elton Locations: * New York City Items: * giant boomerang | Editor2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer2_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "The Deadly Designs of Mr. Who" | Synopsis2 = On his way to prison, Mister Who uses his Solution Z to escape from the authorities and soon, he attacks a wealthy man at his own home. Doctor Fate happened to be at the man's house as a guest, reason why Doctor Fate goes into action without delay. Despite his efforts, Doctor Fate is defeated by Mr. Who and the villain escapes in order to gather his old gang back. Mr. Who plans to impersonate the wealthy man by adapting his body and make himself resemble him, while the man is being treated at the hospital. Doctor Fate soon visits the man at the medical center and he confronts Mister Who once again, only this time, Fate manages to defeat the villain and his gang, sending them all to prison and saving an innocent man's life. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Benny Other Characters: * P.J. Moggan Locations: * Moggan Estate * Federal Prison Items: * Solution Z | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Cliff Young | Inker3_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "The Case of the Storm Raiders" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Storm Raiders Locations: * | Penciler4_1 = Paul Norris | Inker4_1 = Paul Norris | StoryTitle4 = Aquaman Strikes! | Synopsis4 = Aquaman encounters and defeats a secret Nazi battleship, hidden in an artificial iceberg. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Krutz, inventor * Other Characters: * Lieutenant Adams ** American sailors Locations: * Items: * Krutz's heat ray Vehicles: * Krutz's secret battleship | Penciler5_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker5_1 = Mort Meskin | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "Mr. Meek Makes Haste" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Mr. Slugg * Slugg's partner Items: * Johnny Quick's secret formula * pie | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker6_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle6 = The Spectre: "Money to Burn" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * A. Chizzeler ** his secretary ** his gang Other Characters: * John Griffin Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Johnny Quick gets a bullet wound in this issue's story. * Percival Popp, the Super Cop makes his final golden age appearance in this issue's Spectre story. * Doctor Fate: "The Deadly Designs of Mr. Who" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}